


Legacy: Greater Good

by piperholmes



Series: Legacy [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Post-Battle of Scarif, Rogue One and Original trio, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Unplanned Pregnancy, appearance of various characters, mentions of death and loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperholmes/pseuds/piperholmes
Summary: The first in a series about Cassian and dealing with fatherhood.





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting here and in a fandom this big. Slightly (more than slightly) terrified. I have a whole series of oneshots centered around this topic if people like this one enough. Thanks for giving this story a shot!

It was an exhausted Cassian Andor that made his way down the winding corridors of the frozen rebel base on Hoth. He could hear the wiring of machines and the clattering of metal as construction crews continued trying to make the base as habitable as possible. In the nearly two years of building they had made significant progress amid the frozen tundra, but Cassian doubted if even a fully functioning base could fight of the bone deep chill of the temperatures that clawed against a person just on the other side of the walls.  
But they made it work.

That’s what they had to do, it’s what they always had to do. 

He felt his weariness grip his body. He’d been gone for 3 weeks chasing supplies that the rebellion was near desperate for. Supply runs lacked the finesse that Intelligence required of him, but after Scarif…after Scarif he’d known he was done with the dark underbelly of the rebellion. Draven had ranted and raved and even threatened, but Cassian had stood firm, and the truth was no one really knew what to do with the Rogue One crew. Heroes, rebels, people, broken. It was an odd mix, but Mon Mothma had merely nodded her ascent to his request to transfer out of Intelligence and that had been the end of it.

The last few years he had felt more alive, more connected to each breath, each heartbeat. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss any part of Intelligence. It had been his way of life for so long, but after Scarif—

After Jyn—

That was how he saw his life now; life before Jyn and life after Jyn.

Life before Jyn was a sea of pale, lifeless faces all staring back at him with accusing eyes.  
He’d been damned for his choices, his relenting of control, allowing the rebellion to use him as their personal weapon. It had been his choice though, one he struggled to reconcile. He’d placated himself with thoughts of the ‘greater good,’ and knew sacrifice was how the war was won. It was why he’d been so ready to die on Scarif. 

He knew the price.

But still he saw their faces.

His stomach growled.

He’d not eaten since the night before, landing early this morning and immediately setting to get his goods unloaded and then reporting to the higher ups about the mission. It was getting harder and harder to find places that would trade with him. The Empire had taken a crippling blow with the destruction of the Death Star, but their presence in the galaxy had only grown more vicious in the face the loss. Retaliation for the Death Star had been swift and unforgiving. The rebel cause had lost a great deal of support in the face of such vengeance. 

He finally found himself in front of the quarters he shared with Jyn, hoping to find her within. He hadn’t been surprised when she wasn’t there this morning. He hadn’t been able to communicate his arrival—all communication was kept to a minimum for the protection of the base—but he had been surprised when he’d not found her waiting for him outside of his debrief. He’d assumed word would have gotten around.

Jyn was a hard but fair drill sergeant, despite her often unusual training tactics. “Saw wasn’t the most conventional parent, but he gave me what I needed to survive,” she’d defended herself. “That’s what I’m giving to these recruits.” It helped that the soldiers under her tutelage were considered to be among the best and the brightest. She was a devoted teacher but she had no compunction dismissing class in order to welcome him home from one of his long expeditions. “What’s the use in being the one in charge if you can’t exploit it every once in a while,” she’d told him, waving off his concern.

He pressed the code to enter the room and stepped in, faltering when he saw a lump under the piles of blanket on the bunk, Jyn, clearly fast asleep.  
For a woman who barely slept at night he felt a wave of concern flood him.

“Jyn?” he whispered as he crouched down beside the bed, the leather of his boots creaky in protest. She didn’t stir, however, prompting him to call out again softly, but with a bit more urgency.

She grunted unhappily before finally rolling over and looking up at him.

She frowned, blinked, then smiled.

“You’re home,” she croaked, her voice heavy with sleep.

He smiled. “I’m home.”

She reached out and grabbed his gloved hand, giving it a squeeze.

Cassian leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her lips.

She blinked at him sleepily. 

“Are you sick?” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“You’re in bed in the middle of the day. Are you sick?”

Jyn shook her head, a deep sigh escaping. “Just tired.”

He frowned, which Jyn mirrored before reaching out and pressing her fingers against his brow, gently smoothing the skin. 

“ _You_ look tired,” she observed quietly. “Go get cleaned up. We have the rest of the day?”

He nodded, rocking back on his haunches before pushing himself into a standing position, looking down at her. “I’ve already reported in.”

Her skin was pale, though her cheeks were held some color from sleep, and there were gray smudges beneath her eyes. She looked as tired as he felt.

“I’ll just be a minute,” he promised as he stripped off his heavy coat and travel worn clothes, shivering at the cool air in the room before jumping into the refresher.

Being surrounded by snow and ice meant water wasn’t hard to come by but it took a great deal of energy to heat so Cassian didn’t waste time. He was in and out within minutes, scrambling to pull on something clean and warm. 

A glance at Jyn confirmed she’d fallen back asleep. 

He eyed the bed.

It wasn’t quite the welcoming he’d expected, but as he slid under the layers of blankets, curling his body around hers, the familiar smell and feel of her permeating his senses, his eyes began closing, and he supposed it was as good a welcome as his tired body needed.


	2. Eat

Cassian woke begrudgingly, a gnawing sensation deep in his belly.

He still hadn’t eaten.

With a disgruntled groan he stretched beneath the blankets, shivering as cool air rushed where he’d been so tightly pressed against Jyn, her back against his chest.

He should get up, but he couldn’t resist settling back against her, savoring the warmth and comfort, and he closed his eyes, debating whether he was willing to forge the cold or simply starve to death. He supposed it wouldn’t be a bad way to go, wrapped up together. He lay in the dimmed room, listening to her soft breathing.

It was quiet. 

He couldn’t hear much of the base anymore and he assumed it was getting late in the day, people shuffling off to find food, warmth, drink, sex, anything to help deal with the cold, the isolation.

The grumbling feeling in his stomach grew and thoughts of food finally propelled him up. 

Jyn stirred next to him, lazy eyes watching as he climbed out of the bunk.

“It’s been a long while since I’ve had a nap in the middle of the day,” he said.

She smiled, “Felt nice.”

He chuckled in agreement. 

“I’m starving. Dinner?”

She nodded, moving to sit up, her arms stretching high as she worked to loosen her muscles. The pair dressed to combat the cold and headed to the mess.

Their bowls of soup were an odd gray brown color, but it was hot and they could dip the half stale bread into it.

Cassian told Jyn about his efforts to find supplies and the topic turned to the problems they saw beginning to plague the rebellion. Recruitment had steadily increased since the Death Star, but construction of the base was taking so long that it was getting harder to find room form them, and with the Empires renewed efforts to hunt down the rebellion, Hoth was at a constant state of alert. 

It was an exhausting topic but he loved speaking with her. 

Despite the mess hall beginning to fill up, no one bothered them. They were left alone.

They often were.

The heroes of Scarif.

“Have you heard from Bodhi?”

Jyn shook her head. “He’s not due back to base for a few more days, but supposedly he’s bringing the princess back with him.”

“Leia?”

Jyn nodded, sipping at her spoon. “Luke Skywalker arrived with Han Solo a few days ago.”

“I knew Solo was on back on base. I saw the Millennium Falcon when I landed.” 

Cassian watched Jyn. She’d been picking at her dinner. 

“Not hungry?”

She shook her head, her shoulders lagging as she allowed her spoon to fall back into the bowl. “Sorry,” she breathed. “I just feel so tired. Chiffonage had us running midnight drills, and I guess I just haven’t recovered.”

She shoved her hunk of bread over to him. “I’m done,” she assured him in answer to his questioning look.

He ate the rest of his food, and hers, quickly.

He was restless from the nap, but it was clear Jyn was failing fast.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t go to the med bay?”

She waved him off, and Cassian saw the stubborn set to her jaw. “I’m supposed to run to the med bay anytime I’m tired? More than half the base would be there.”

Cassian’s eyebrow went up with a sardonic lift. He knew she was being purposefully obtuse, and he could tell she was ready to fight with him about it. 

Noting he had finished off the food, she stood, came around the table, hand outstretched. “Come on. I want to welcome you home properly.”

His eyes flew to hers. “Are you sure? Are you sure you’re feeling up to it?”

She gave a frustrated huff, her hand moving impatiently for his.

An amused Cassian let her drag him to his feet and back to their quarters. 

It _had_ been three weeks and he’d missed her.


	3. Cold

The icy corridors of Hoth were quiet now, a skeleton crew patrolling, nodding silently at Cassian as he passed them.

When they’d returned to their quarters they’d not wasted anytime, stripping quickly and diving beneath the blankets. His attempts at gentle lovemaking had been thwarted by Jyn’s insistence that it was too cold. She wanted hot and fast and sweaty, which Cassian was happy to provide. She’d been uncommonly vocal, which he had, at first, believed to be a response to his skill as he’d thrust steadily into her, until he’d remembered he’d once confessed to Jyn that hearing her vocalize her pleasure drove him to the edge of control. Before he could question it, however, she’d whimpered breathily in his ear before sucking the lobe between her teeth and he’d found himself panting desperately into her neck as his release gripped him, his muscles contracting again and again with pleasure.

He’d lain for a moment, breathing hard against her, his body humming, satiated. When he’d finally recovered enough to acknowledged that he had finished before her—something Cassian was never content with—he kissed her shoulder, then slipped from her body as he moved lower, painting kisses across her skin. It wasn’t until he’d reached her belly, lifting his head to apologize for not taking her with him, when the promise to finish her with his lips and fingers died in his throat.

She was already asleep. 

He’d cocked his head to the side, as he’d gazed at her naked body, searching for some sign of what might be ailing her, but, as he’d expected, he saw nothing but her lithe form still pink from their lovemaking, the same crisscrossing of scars he knew by heart. He gave a shiver as his own skin began to cool and he’d quickly dressed. He missed the days when they could collapse together, naked, basking in the aftermath of their desire. 

It took him a few tries, Jyn could be all elbows and knees sometimes, but he’d managed to wakeher enough to get a warm shirt over her head, her legs in a pair of pants, and socks on her slim feet, then tucked her under the covers.

He should have been worn out, but his mind refused to settle so he’d decided to walk. He missed the freedom of Yavin. Hoth was too cold to venture out doors so he had to content himself with the hallways.

It was these moments when Cassian still felt the loss of Kaytoo. The weight of it sometimes left him feeling trapped. His friend had sacrificed his life for Cassian’s, for Jyn’s, for the rebellion. 

_“Cassian said I had to.”_

He recognized that the droid had been giving Jyn a hard time, but Cassian knew that Kaytoo had gone to Scarif for him. 

_“Climb”_

He could hear him and it still hurt.

“Captain Andor?”

Cassian jerked to a stop, his eyes narrowing before he relaxed with realization.

“Commander Skywalker,” he answered with a nod.

“Are you alright?” the younger man asked, his gaze intent. “You seemed…troubled.”

Cassian couldn’t help his shoulders tightening. He’d heard the rumors about Skywalker, being a Jedi, using the Force to destroy the Death Star—well the Force, an X-wing, and the plans they’d retrieved, of course. He wasn’t sure he believed anymore, if he ever did, but he was sure he wasn’t interested in anyone trying to get inside his head.  
Luke seemed to sense his discomfort, and Cassian supposed he did.

The younger man’s eyes widened before he corrected, “Oh sorry, you were just kind of standing here, alone, looking a little lost maybe.”

“Just stretching my legs,” Cassian offered coolly.

Luke gave him a small smile. “Well don’t let me interrupt.”

As Cassian watched the man walk away he suddenly felt tired and a little sad. 

He wanted Jyn.

He turned and headed straight back to their little home.


	4. Painful

Cassian started awake, his eyes flying open, pulling him roughly to consciousness as if he’d been a man drowning in water.   
It took a moment for him to focus, to realize Jyn was gone from the bed but he could hear her violently retching.  
He threw the covers back, ignoring the prickling cold as he made his way to the fresher, kneeling next to her, burying his panic. 

“Jyn?” 

She shoved him away as another round of gagging and coughing overtook her. 

There wasn’t much Cassian could do so he stood, grabbing a cloth and wetting it as he waited for her to finish, wincing at how forcefully her body worked to rid itself of the contents in her stomach.

When she finally collapsed back he was there, wiping the tears and snot from her face.

“We’re going to the med bay now,” he said, his tone heavy with authority.

Jyn shook her head, grabbing his arm, keeping him next to her on the floor, the cold hardness of it seeping through their clothes, making it almost painful. 

“Jyn—” He couldn’t keep the frustration from his voice, his concern for her overwhelming.

“I can’t,” she said, her voice breaking. “I can’t go—I can’t…”

Cassian was shocked to see the uncertainties in her eyes, her face crumpling with emotion. He didn’t know what to do, how to help, so he simply pulled her into his arms and held her.

“We can go when you’re ready,” he assured her, noting the way she tensed. “I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

“It’s…it’s not that,” she began, pulling away from him to look him in the eyes. “I’m…I believe I know what’s wrong and I’m not ready to know.”

Cassian’s brow lowered in confusion. “Jyn that doesn’t make any sense. Something isn’t right. Just tell me what is going on in your head, please.”

“I think I’m pregnant.”

The ground seemed to shift beneath his him and for a wild moment he wondered if the base was under attack.

“Oh.”

She looked at him, her green eyes full of life, fear, and heartache. “Yeah”


	5. Rest

It didn’t take nearly as long as Cassian thought it would for their lives to be turned inside out. In fact, once he’d gotten Jyn dressed and to the med bay it had only taken one of the droids on duty less than 5 minutes to confirm Jyn’s suspicion. 

“Based off the information you have given me of your minstrel cycle and the symptoms you have experienced, I estimate the fetus to be 6 weeks old, but a scan will give a more definite age. Would you like me to scan your uterus now?”

Jyn winced at the question, but shook her head. “No, I uh, I think I’ll wait for now before you scan my uterus, thank you.”

The droid gave no response to the sardonic tone in her voice, and Cassian remained stoic, his face blank.

_6 weeks._

There had been a baby growing inside Jyn for 6 weeks.

His baby.

He’d technically been gone for half of his child’s existence. 

It was an odd thought.

“Is Jyn o.k.?”

The droid seemed confused by the question. 

“She’s tired and sick,” Cassian clarified.

Jyn gave him a pointed look. “It’s nothing.”

“Physical exhaustion, nausea and vomiting, are common side effects of pregnancy, to varying degrees.” Turning to Jyn the droid instructed, “It is important that you consume approximately 5% more nutrients daily. If you are struggling with keeping food down, then please return. Are you experiencing any bleeding?”

Cassian’s eyes flicked to Jyn, watching her face closely.

“Only a little,” she answered. “A few days ago. I wasn’t sure…I mean when I saw I was bleeding it made me wonder if I really was pregnant, but it was so light…”

“A little bleeding is also not uncommon, but if it continues or grows heavier then return to the med bay immediately.”

The droid continued listing symptoms of pregnancy and what Jyn could expect in the coming months, and Cassian experience a moment of gratitude for his training. He’d learned long ago to drown out the panic in his mind, to listen before reacting, to pay attention to the details when his insides were screaming.

He could tell Jyn had already stopped listening. She was retreating inward.

“And if I don’t want to keep it?” She asked suddenly, interrupting the droid.

“Then we can perform the abortion,” the droid answered without missing a beat.

Cassian felt his gut tighten.

Jyn stood abruptly. 

The droid continued speaking. “If you choose to continue the pregnancy then I would advise reaching out to a medical facility off world that can provide pre-natal supplements.”  
Jyn gave a mumbled, “thank you” before walking out, her eyes never seeking Cassian’s.

“Get me a list of what she’ll need,” he instructed the droid, not waiting for an answer as he followed her out.

He walked quickly behind her, pushing his legs to keep up. She wasn’t quite running but she was moving fast, moving frantic.

“Jyn, Jyn,” he called but only got her to stop when she’d run out of corridor.

“I need to get to work,” she said. 

He grabbed her hand, a rare moment of physical contact outside of their quarters, and pulled her into his side.

She was shaking.

He silently led her back to their room, ignoring his own racing heart.

She shoved away from him, dashing to their fresher, sounds of her being sick filling the small area.

He ran a hand over his face, the scruffy hair scratching the skin of his palm, then grabbed one of the two cups they kept and filled it with water.

A pale Jyn emerged, accepting the offered drink, downing the cool liquid before dropping onto the bed with an ineloquent thump, looking miserable.

Cassian moved mechanically, kneeling next to her, his hand reaching out to smooth back her hair. 

“I need to get back to work,” she said simply.

He shook his head. “Rest Jyn. I’ll take care of your recruits today. We’ll talk…tonight.”

“Cassian?”

His name slipped from her lips. He’d always loved the way she said his name. He loved the sound of her voice calling to him, it didn’t matter how, in ecstasy, in dismay, in anger, in frustration, or, as now, in uncertainty. His name from her lips was a promise.

A promise that was being tested now.

“I know Jyn,” he said softly. “I know. Just, for once in your stubborn life, rest.”

She smirked at him. “You like my stubborn side.”

“I loathe it,” he said without missing a beat, but his voice lacked sincerity.

“Liar.”

He gave her a small smile and a gentle kiss to her forehead before standing. “I’ll check on you in a little while, bring you something to eat.”

He ignored her frown of disgust.

His concern grew when she gave no more argument. 

He had to get out of the room.


	6. Numb

He felt numb.

The morning passed with little incident. The recruits had been confused by his presence but he gave no excuse for Jyn’s absence, and he’d soon had them running enough drills and combat scenarios to keep them occupied. He lacked Jyn’s creativity, but he made up for it with his exacting instruction.

True to his word when he’d broke the class for lunch he’d grabbed something from the mess, asking for whatever had the most nutrients, and brought it to Jyn.

She’d been asleep but awoke, took a few bites of the food then promptly threw it all back up. He didn’t know what to do or say so he offered her more food. 

She threw it back at him.

He’d not been surprised.

He’d told the recruits to work on their flight manuals for the rest of the day, so he’d found himself once again wondering the halls, wishing he could go outside. 

He’d felt short of breath all day, as if the air had thinned in the base. He focused on nothing and everything, and he didn’t like it. It reminded him too much of before.

He could remember how the blaster fire warmed his skin as he pulled the trigger, could hear the thump of the body falling to the ground, could smell the stench of burnt flesh. It all played in his mind because it had been his only way to survive. To remember those things, to relive them, but to never allow himself to let it in, to feel it.  
He couldn’t allow himself to let it in. 

_“There is more than one sort of prison, Captain. I sense that you carry yours wherever you go.”_

The words echoed in his memory and Cassian struggled to breathe. 

Faces of the dead.

He’d requisite a Tauntaun, make up some excuse, or maybe find a crew that was heading out into the cold and tag along. He didn’t care.   
He needed to go. 

“These wall can feel like a prison sometimes.”

Cassian went still.

“What did you say?” 

Luke Skywalker kept his face controlled, no small feat in the face of Cassian’s hard tone.

“I just think sometimes, being here, it’s hard to always feel like we’re keeping the bad out rather than keeping the good trapped.”

The hardened rebel eyed him, his gaze distrusting, suspicious.

The younger pilot looked back at him. “You don’t make friends very easily do you Captain Andor?”

When he received no answer he continued unbothered, “I’ve noticed Sergeant Erso doesn’t either.”

Cassian couldn’t help his back stiffening.

“Look, you don’t know me and I don’t know you, but I,” he paused, seeming to search for the words he wanted. “I feel I’m supposed to tell you something.”

The former Intelligence Officer’s head came up, but still he said nothing.

“I never knew my mother,” Luke spoke. “My father was killed by Darth Vader. The people who raised me, my aunt and uncle were killed because of me. My mentor died and suddenly I was responsible for the death of thousands when I blew up the Death Star.”

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. 

“We all can be defined by our tragedies, by the horrible things we’ve done to survive, or we can unlock the door,” Luke finished, almost wincing at his own words. “I don’t know why but that’s what I was supposed to tell you: _unlock the door.”_

He began to walk away when he turned, “Oh, and to tell you and ‘little sister’ congratulations.”

Cassian stood unmoving, the sounds of Skywalker’s footsteps growing faint.

He could feel them.

Not like a hand on a shoulder, or clap on the back, more of an understanding.

His breathing became labored, and a deep rushing sound filled his ears, but he could feel them.

He could _feel._


	7. Clean

He didn’t know how long he stood there, could only imagine the looks he’d received by those passing by, but the urge to get outside had died away, and he’d finally made his way back to their home.

He started for a moment when he’d found the quarters empty, then chastised himself for being ridiculous. Jyn wasn’t on death’s door, or in need of babysitting. He assumed her resting was over, and, the constant awareness of her that had begun almost as soon as he’d met her, meant he was playing out any number of scenarios. He thought about how she was handling it, how she was reacting, how she was feeling. He wanted to go and find her, but he knew her. She was strong, but quiet, years and years of being quiet had left their mark. She would come to him. He trusted she would come to him.

He decided a shower would help clear his head and he quickly stripped, jumping into the fresher, allowing the heat to burn away the grime of the day.

He felt raw, naked, exposed.

_K2SO_

_Chirrut_

_Baze_

_Melshi_

_Scarif_

_Tivik_

_Galen Erso_

_Saw Gerrera_

_His mother_

_His father_

It was a flood of faces, voices, memories, clawing at his chest.

_Draven_

_Jedha_

_Bodhi_

_Jyn…_

_Jyn_

He could see her malnourished, exhausted face, the day they first met.

He could see her tears as she wept for her father

He could see her smile when he’d brought her an army

He could see her strength when she demanded the galaxy bend to her will.

A baby.

Were they too broken?

It wasn’t until she stepped in behind him, her hands reaching to turn him to face her, that he realized he was crying. Hot, burning tears that could not be contained, that left him broken and renewed. 

Jyn’s concerned eyes met his and a sob ripped from his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down to her, his body clinging, pressing against her as he buried his head in her neck, unable to stop the flood of release.

She ran her fingers through his wet hair, holding him, shushing him until he had no more left to give. “You don’t want this baby,” she said, a statement, not a question.

He pulled back to look at her. “No Jyn,” his voice breaking. “I want this baby so badly. More than I thought possible, more than I ever considered, more than I ever deserved.”  
Jyn swallowed hard, her throat working, her own breathing becoming short and sharp as she struggled to keep control.

“Do you want the baby Jyn?” he asked simply. 

“Yes,” she answered quickly, then hesitated. “And no. I don’t…so much has been taken from me, from us, and I feel like this baby is our chance, our chance to be happy? Maybe? But that’s not quite right either because I am happy, with you. I don’t know how to say it. I am terrified but hopeful. I’m so confused but I feel calm. I just, I don’t know how you feel.”

Two decades of fighting, of fear, of bitterness, of guilt, of loss, then, suddenly, he saw a little boy, around 6, with dark hair and dark eyes and a sharp little nose. 

_Smiling, laughing._

“I’ve been afraid to feel for so long because I feel I don’t deserve this,” he insisted. “I’ve taken so many lives. I’ve stolen other people’s children. For right or wrong, justified or not, I did that. I don’t know how to create, how to nourish a life.”

Jyn pulled away slightly but never broke eyes contact. She took his hand, pressing it against her lower abdomen. 

“You have created life Cassian,” she insisted. “We have created life. This is here. This is real. I am scared out of my mind, and have no idea how we’re going to do this, but I need to know you are with me?”

The familiar question echoed around them as the water continued to pour down on them, warming and cleansing.

Cassian’s fingers moved against her skin, skin he’d long ago memorized, drawing her close as he turned them so she was under the spray. Her green eyes looking up to him, his beacon. A new life, not a life he took, a life he gave. 

A chance.

_May the Force of others be with you._

“You’re my key Jyn,” he whispered. 

Her face flickered with uncertainty. 

With his hand resting protectively over their child, the other moving to cup her head, he kissed the corner of her lips tenderly before pressing his cheek against hers.  
“You are my key,” he repeated with force. “This baby, this baby may be what I need to finally open the door, but you are my key Jyn. I am with you all the way.”

Her small hands slid up his back as his arms wrapped around her, their hearts pressing as she rested her cheek against his chest, his hand stroking her now soaking hair. He could feel her fingers lightly pressing into the scar on his back, a memento left when he hit the beam falling in the data tower.

“I’m ready to do more than survive. I’m ready to live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Like I said if there is interest I have a whole series of stories centered around this theme. 
> 
> And if anyone is interested I'm on tumblr. piperholmes.


End file.
